Life in Aperture
by TheSniperMain
Summary: Cave Jonson has developed inklings and does a 5-day report on them that turns permanent. Inspired by Kingtutgaming's "A week at Aperture Science" fic Yes, I know misspelled Cave Johnson's last name.


Life in Aperture by roket333

-=DAY 1=-  
"Cave Jonson here. We have beat those bastards at Black Mesa again! I'm not entirely sure if Black Mesa even thought of Squid-Human hybrids but that means we won even more. Don't even ask how we got men and women to mate with squids but we did it."

"My anime fanatic scinetists synthisized some DNA made of anime and decided to inject the first 2 inklings with them. God dammit, they look so cute! Especially the inkling girl."

"I got some of my number crunchers seeing if they will make us any money at all, still waiting on them."

"So apparently, those hybrids, which we shall call 'Inklings', multiply really fast. We started with a male inkling in one room and a female one in a room across the hall. They learned to dig. We say that because they broke through the doors of the rooms we locked them into."

-=DAY 2=-  
"Cave Jonson here. We have over 30 inklings now and we decided to migrate them to a testing sphere. They broke out and invaded 2 others and built bridges to them. The scientists tried to get in but the inklings thretened them at gunpoint."

"The eggheads that are in charge of them, well where in charge, where fired and security cameras have revealed the inklings have invented guns and oversized paint rollers that fire ink that the inklings generate."

"My scientists discovered that inlkings don't come in some colors like brown, white or red. The scientists that created them say something about they wanted to sell them to kids?"

-=DAY 3=-  
"Cave Jonson here. It has come to my attention that the intercom system is susteptable to hacking only by other- *static* - (Evil Cave Jonson) nevermind."

"Just a question to anyone, does someone have some money to- *small groan* ah! Comehereyoulittle.. (in the background) *inkling dying* (back at mic) sorry, an inkling came in and I kinda... *holding back tears* nevermind."

"The number crunchers are finally back. I assume the inklings had him prisoner because he's covered in orange, yellow, blue, purple and white ink. Wait, white? *shudders* Go home guys, I'm sure you need a break. You're due back in a week!"

"*alarms in the background* The inklings have broken out! I repeat, the inklings have broken out! Actually, what's the danger? *turns off alarms*"

-=DAY 4=-  
"We did some ultrasonic scans on some inklings that didn't ink up everything and this is astounding! The inklings generate their own ink and their reproduction systems are exactly like ours except the feamales give a chemical to the unborn inkling that makes them develop and be birthed much faster!"

"More research later, we have more information. The newborn inklings arnen't 'birthed' like humans. The newborn inklings rapidly age to 14, which appears to be the age they get full control of changing into a squidling, and they just drop on out of the female with ease. Weird but interesting."

"I forgot to mention something. Cave Jonson here."

-=DAY 5=-  
"We've completed our goal, being making non-hostile combo of humans and something non-human."

"We're all ready to ship the inklings out to our 'partner' slaughter house, uh I mean, storage base.. adavnced... underwater...?"

"GOD DAMMIT! I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T SEND THESE INKLINGS TO THE SLAUGHER HOUSE! T-THEY'RE TOO CUTE AND NICE AND UNIQUE!"

-=DAY 6=-  
"Well, we made a treaty with the inklings. They will stop inkingup or equipment and in return, with help from some engineers from the safey control sector, we made afun little game for them called 'turf wars' where they ink up as much ground as possible and this genetically modified cat with a suit pattern in it's fur named 'Judd' judges which team inked the most turf."

"The game is a huge hit! We built bridges to more testing spheres where we are currently making more places such as an appartment complex, a sphere based on our shipping area and one of a summer camp. Also, just a warning to people, the inklings can't swim, so don't push them into water or else they will die. Granted they will respawn but they won't be too happy with you."

"The inklings built a city with working subway run off of a huge catfish we stuck huge bateries into that runs their city. We also madesome jellyfish and other non-inklingsfor weapon, shoes, shirt and headgear shops. There's already a street urchin in a dark corner that buys equipent for players."

"Damn recorder is almost out of storage spac-"

ERROR! NO STORAGE LEFT! PLEASE PURCHASE A NEW STORAGE DEVICE OR CLEAR THIS ONE! TO BE CONTINUED! 


End file.
